


Slip of the Tongue

by dezimaton



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezimaton/pseuds/dezimaton





	Slip of the Tongue

How they end up like this, Mastermind doesn’t know, but somehow he finds himself on the couch in a tangle with the resident time traveler. Esper is snuggled up to him, comfortably sprawled over the scientist like a living blanket.

The oversized cat is most definitely disrupting his work: Mastermind’s arms pressed into the couch and his holographic screens are pulled aside, but he can’t find it in himself to complain either. The time traveler is warm, warmer than he’s ever felt alone and is that purring Mastermind hears? There’s a low periodic clicking noise in the room. Judging by the volume and how he feels the humming through his chest, the source is probably Esper. It’s oddly cute, in a way, and Mastermind finds himself running his fingers through his alternate’s soft hair without a second thought.

His cheeks are dusted a light pink, as are Esper’s. They’re so close that they’re practically breathing the same air, two sets of magenta eyes gazing into each other. For the first time in Mastermind’s life, it doesn’t feel wrong to be so close to another person. The atmosphere is so calm and he can see Esper is equally at ease. Their breathing is slow and Mastermind’s eyes glance down his alternate’s face, so conveniently close to his own.

Esper’s lips are a luscious pink, glossy with, probably, the doughnut he had just earlier. Mastermind closes his eyes and leans forwards unconsciously, half-expecting to meet Esper’s lips at any time. Though the first thing he feels is their noses bumping into each other awkwardly. Oops. He almost forgot. They have a momentary conflict over the arrangement, but eventually his lips meet Esper’s. They feel coarse against his own and are most definitely coated with something sweet. The taste is too tempting, so Mastermind licks at his alternate’s bottom lip before he circles the entire thing. The flavor of the doughnut Esper had for breakfast lingers and it tastes almost sweeter as the time traveler kisses him back.

They remain as long as they can, neither wishing to let go, and when they do Esper reopens his eyes with a gentle smile. Mastermind likewise opens his eyes, but the sight before him is anything but what he was expecting.

The set of eyes looking back at him are filled with darkness, two magenta pupils glowing against the abyssal black sclera. It looks so _wrong_ and just the sight makes Mastermind want to vomit. The scientist yelps and shoves Esper away in a panic.

Esper lands on the floor with a thud and a loud, “Oof!” The time traveler jerks upright as soon as he’s able, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s wrong, Mastermind?” He asks urgently, brow knitted with worry.  

If Esper’s eyes weren’t so fucking creepy, Mastermind probably would’ve felt the guilt hit him like a brick, but dear lord it feels like he’s staring into two empty pits. The scientist swallows heavily, hardly noticing that he’d pressed himself into the nook of the couch as far away from his alternate as he could, gloved hands shaking as they covered his mouth.

Without thinking it through, he blubbers out, “What the FUCK is wrong with your eyes?”

Mastermind regrets it instantly. Esper visibly jerks backwards, as though he’d been singed; his eyes stretch wide open, swirling with a storm of negative emotions. The thin veneer of tears forming at the corner of Esper’s eyes and slight twitch of his lip don’t escape Mastermind’s notice.

Fuck. He’s fucked up. Mastermind averts his eyes from Esper’s and fights the sudden lump in his throat to get a word out, to explain that he didn’t mean it. Though his vocal chords decide they don’t want to obey him and all he can manage is to open his mouth, words cutting off before they even start.

Before he can force out a rushed apology, Esper beats him to it, muttering out a pained “Sorry,” before disappearing through one of his portals.

No. This isn’t what he wanted. Now that Esper’s feelings have been irreversibly hurt, the guilt sets in. The scientist feels two streams of tears streak down his cheeks, speckling his white coat with moisture. Mastermind clenches his fist and pleads a soft, “Wait.” to the empty room.


End file.
